


A Favour for a Friend

by Cissylein



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissylein/pseuds/Cissylein
Summary: Geralt is meeting an old friend in Toussaint.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first english fanfiction ever. English ist not my native language, so please forgive me if there is anything that doesn't make sense to you. Please tell me!  
> And thanks to my friend F. who helped me with the translation :*
> 
> I love "The Witcher: Wild Hunt" and I love Keira Metz. I think she's funny, sexy and highly underrated. This is a little short story about how I imagine a further meeting of her and Geralt. It's pure fluff and will consist of two chapters only. You can read the german version on fanfiktion.de. I hope you enjoy!

 

With a deafening scream the Noonwraith dissolved. Geralt stepped out of the trap he had conjured up using the Yrden-Sign and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
What a horrible creature. At least the job was well paid. That ghost had been haunting the wheat fields surrounding Beauclair for ages, so the farmers would be very generous.

  
When Geralt bent down to collect the Mutagen the spirit had dropped, he recognised a shadow behind him. He wasn't alone anymore. The witcher got up, drew his sword and turned around slowly.

  
"Geralt! What a lovely surprise!"

  
A surprise it was indeed!

He surveyed the blonde sorceress. She was carrying a wicker basket and smiled at him mischievously.

  
"Keira Metz!," he said and smiled back at her. "The woman who used me."

  
Her hair was a bit longer and her cleavage a little less revealing, but otherwise she had not changed.

  
"For the record," Keira defended herself, "I would have got those notes anyways; that’s not why I seduced you. I did it because I wanted to."

  
"Well, then I'm glad it was me who came by." Geralt put away his sword and crossed his arms.

  
"What is that supposed to mean?," Keira asked, an eyebrow raised.

  
"That you know how to enjoy yourself."

  
"To be fair, since our night at the lake I've been with no man. And not for some time before, for that matter. I’d almost grown cobwebs between my loins."

  
"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

  
"You shouldn't judge everyone by your own standards. Just because your are fucking your way across all the seven Kingdoms, that doesn't mean I do!"

  
"Ouch!“ Geralt raised his hands apologetically. „I didn't mean to insult you! Just thought you liked having fun!"

  
"I do! But you know where I've been living most recently. Out there in the marshes, it was very rare that someone as handsome as you knocks on my door!"

  
Geralt grumbled. „In case you’re interested, I have been faithful to Yen. But I couldn't resist _you_.“

  
"Oh, really? Did I bewitch you with my charm?"

  
"Your charm - and your inviting dress."

  
"So aside from the woman you loved, I’m the only one who has had the pleasure of the strong Geralt of Rivia? I'm flattered!"

  
"Loved."

  
Keira looked at him, confused.

  
"The woman I _loved_. Yen and I are over."

  
"I’m sorry."

  
Geralt raised an eyebrow. "Really? If I remember correctly, you didn't like her very much. And neither did anybody else close to me. Expect for Ciri maybe."

  
"You loved her and that's what matters. Not what _we_ think of her. But maybe we saw something in her you didn't want to see."

  
"I just came here to hunt a ghost. Not to be told what a fool I am. Wait... did you set this contract up to get me here because you need me to get something for you again?"

  
"Oh, don't be so unforgiving! I'm a sorceress, Geralt, it’s in my nature. I bet you can't deny Yen and Triss used you at least once."

  
Geralt sighed. „I wish I could.“ He looked across the field. His armour felt burning in the sunlight.

  
"Where are you going next?," Keira wanted to know.

  
"Where I'm needed. And you?"

  
"I'll stay in Toussaint for now. There is no better place in the world. Good wine, a sensible duchess and nobody who wants to see sorceresses dead."

  
"You mean you’ve settled here?"

  
"Maybe. All I need is a man to massage my feet and keep away bandits."

  
"Hm. Shouldn't be hard...with your charm."

  
"Are you free for dinner tonight? As a favour...for a friend?"

  
"I'm having a deja-vu," Geralt mumbled.

  
Keira laughed as she fingered her necklace playfully. “Is that a yes?”

  
"Couldn't resist last time. Do you have to transform mice into horses or can we just skip this nonsense?"

  
"And get straight to the point? Love to!"

  
"I meant..." Geralt scratched the back of his head. "The dinner..."

  
Keira smiled. "Me too." She glanced down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you would prefer to wash off the monster blood first?"

  
Geralt grumbled. He had killed a Giant Centipede and there had been no opportunity yet to free himself of its remnants.

  
"I'll see you at sunset. Without monster blood. Where do I find you?"

  
"Use your witcher’s sense." With a wink Keira turned on her heel and walked away as quietly as she had come.

  
"Bring wine", she called and raised her hand in salute. "Shouldn't be difficult to find in these parts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is meeting an old friend in Toussaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks go to my friend Francis for helping me with the translation. :*

 

 

Geralt sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sun was already up but the early morning mist was still hanging over the fields of Touissant. The witcher turned his head and looked at Keira. The blanket had slipped below her hips revealing her ivory skin.

Their dinner had turned out exactly like their previous one, only this time they had switched the order around. When Geralt picked up the scent of her perfume lingering in the air, he couldn’t resist the urge to tear the clothes off her body.

When Keira opened the door for him, he allowed her to put away the bottle of Everluce he had brought; then he lifted her up and was inside her before they had a chance to reach the bed. Their first encounter had been quick and wild. Later they had made love slowly and gently.

Now his gaze lingered over her fine curves. „Like a goddess“, he said.

On hearing this, Keira began to wriggle. “Do you mean me?”, she asked, stretched her body and turned towards him. “What a pretty view”, she said.

“Good morning. And likewise. Nice that you are still here.”

“How touchy men are when they are treated the way women are usually treated by them.” Keira glided out of bed and, with her naked body on display, stretched again. Geralt had seen other women that, despite their perfect bodies, would have been embarrassed. Keira knew she was attractive and she wasn’t afraid to show it. Geralt liked that.

Because the room was slightly chilly – and for no other reason – Keira loosely wrapped a blanket around her body before filling a mug with water.

“I feel a bit sore”, she said after taking a sip.

Geralt smirked. The sorceress didn’t hold back what was on her mind. He liked that, too.

“What are your plans for today?”, she asked and leaned against a table.

“I will ride into town and look for work”, Geralt replied.

“We would make a great team, you and me”, Keira said and tilted her head. “You could hunt monsters, I could sell herbs and make potions – and then we make love all night long.”

“Sounds tempting.” The witcher scratched his beard. “But I've tried that already. Didn't work out. Maybe I'm not cut out for that kind of life.”

Keira shrugged. “It's up to you. Maybe you simply don't want a life like that.”

“Hm”, Geralt mused. “Sometimes I wonder whether things could have worked out differently if I had chosen Triss instead of Yen.”

“No”, Keira said without hesitation. “Because you would be with her now, instead of thinking about it. Triss is a nice girl, but she would have bored you to death, believe me.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“You need a woman that speaks her mind and keeps you on your toes but at the same time gives you the space you need.”

“Are you referring to Yen or yourself?”, Geralt asked carefully. “Because the two of you are very similar.”

Keira pouted. “Melodramatic and short tempered, you mean? Thank you very much .”

“I was thinking quick-witted and clever ”, Geralt said, raising his hands defensively . 

“And don’t forget: funny!” Keira let go of the blanket and stood naked before him.

“Yes, funny”, Geralt nodded, his eyes wandering over her body. “I don’t know any other woman that would go through the effort of turning mice into horses only to impress a man.”

“You seem to be fascinated by this mice-into-horses thing!”

“Hmmmm.” The witcher looked at her perfectly formed breasts.

“Are you listening to me?”

„I must confess, it’s quite hard to focus.“ Geralt touched Keiras hips and pulled her on his lap.

„Promise you will visit me again next time you are around?“, the sorceress asked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Geralt sank  onto the bed and pulled her  with him. „ I would be a fool if I didn’t. “

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
